En busca del regalo perfecto
by NieveS-16
Summary: Es dia de San valentin, y Taichi busca un regalo para su novia Mimi, ¿lo encontrara? Dedicado a todas las parejas en el dia de San Valentin


"Dicen que el amor te hace mas fuerte, que te llena el alma de alegría y que te hace sentir vivo, que todo lo que gira a tu alrededor se torna de color de rosa, bien, pero lo que no te dicen sobre el amor que es aun mucho mas importante que esas cosas es que…

- ¡¡¡TE PONE COMO LOCO!!!! – grito a los cuatro vientos Taichi, quien momentáneamente parecía haber olvidado que se hallaba en el salón de clases.

"Graso error" pensó Taichi inmediatamente al darse cuenta que todas las miradas se posaban sobre el, en especial la mirada que poseía un pequeño pero bien perceptible brillo asesino la cual era evidentemente de un profesor al cual le habían interrumpido su clase tan bruscamente.

- Muy bien señor 22, dudo cual sea la causa de su locura pero ira inmediatamente a la dirección haber si eso termina su locura temporaria- declaro el profesor a lo que Taichi solo pudo tragar, "justo debía gritar en clases de Química, con el señor Temato" pensó frustrado y avergonzado el joven Yagami.

Taichi camino a paso lento hacia la dirección cuando una loca idea cruzo su gran y durísima cabeza…"el podría fácilmente salir del colegio para poder hacer lo que tan nervioso lo ponía"

"¡SI! Era una idea brillante (demasiado para habérsele ocurrido a el, pensó Tai) ¡el podría tener mas tiempo para elegir el regalo a su novia!"

Taichi se hallaba nervioso pensando en porque conseguirle algo a una chica podría resultarle tan difícil, era un martirio estar en la búsqueda del regalo ideal para una chica…"Porque diantres no son mas sencillas" se dijo Taichi a si mismo pasando por unas cuantas casas que exhibían pulseras, ositos y demás chuchearías.

"Frustración" eso era lo que sentía Taichi al entrar a una tienda y ser prácticamente arrollado por un grupo de jóvenes de su edad completamente desesperados en conseguirles regalos a sus novias…

Mientras tanto el profesor Temato había terminado sus clases por hoy, por lo cual se retiro del colegio para ir a su casa, pero cual fue su enorme sorpresa al ver al señoriíto Yagami caminando tranquilamente por la calle…

"Oh, muy bien" dijo Taichi con una sonrisa un poco torcida en un claro rictus de locura. "No puedo tener tanta mala suerte para que mi profesor de Química me este persiguiendo mientras estoy en la misión imposible de comprarle un regalo a mi novia, ¿que no hay tranquilidad en el mundo?"

Taichi se dio la vuelta lo mas sigilosamente que pudo, quizás aun el profesor no lo había reconocido…

- Sra. Matenlo- decía el Sr. Temato por medio de su celular- tenemos un estudiante revoltoso fuera del colegio- el hombre espero su respuesta y finalmente dijo- Por supuesto-con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

Taichi se pregunto porque ser hombre era tan complicado…mejor dicho, porque ser hombre CON NOVIA era tan complicado "y con un profesor de química que parece asesino serial" completo Taichi, levantando levemente el seño en señal de descontento al ver como su buen maestro lo seguía.

Mientras Taichi huía de su amado maestro una joven de la edad aproximada a Taichi se encontraba contenta junto con el que seria el regalo perfecto para su novio, la joven sonrió, "solo había algo que un hombre no podía rechazar jamás…" pensó para si misma.

-Oiga Taichi Yagami espere ahí- grito Temato de forma ruidosa mientras corría tras su estudiante- ¡detente en nombre de la educación!

"Porque tengo tan mala suerte" pensó Yagami, si en unas dos horas no conseguía el regalo para Mimi estaría muerto…

"Si Sora me agarra y se entera que no le regale nada lo mas probable es que me cuelgue de un árbol" pensó Tai horrorizado ante la idea, aunque la verdad el caer en manos de Temato no era mucho mejor…

parecía que el destino de Yagami seria terrible hasta que finalmente su atención se desvía a una pequeña tienda de joyas que tenia un corazón con una bonita inscripción grabada en si, "Ese seria el regalo de Mimi" pensó Tai completamente feliz, aunque tenia un pequeño problema…Temato.

El profesor había comenzado a perder a Taichi que por un instante había parecido obtener una velocidad siniestra y realmente asombrosa para un hombre…o quizás era que el Sr. Temato con sus 55 años ya no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas y comenzaba a agotarse y correr mas lentamente…sea lo que fuese Taichi se había salvado por el momento.

Taichi entro en la tienda y vio algo que le hizo helarse el corazón, un hombre estaba diciéndole a un joven que el ultimo corazón era el de la vidriera… ¡Taichi debía hacer algo o sino perdería el regalo de Mimi!

El hombre dueño del local sintió temor cuando ambos jóvenes comenzaron con lo que parecía ser una subasta al mejor postor, ofreciéndole cada vez mas al pobre hombre que comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud mental de ambos jóvenes.

- Le daré mil yenes- grito Taichi desesperado

- Yo le daré mil quinientos yenes- le grito el otro joven.

-¡Dos mil!

-¡Cinco mil yenes!- grito finalmente el joven de manera triunfante.

Ups…no había mas efectivo para Taichi, eso era verdaderamente malo…había perdido el regalo de Mimi…

Taichi se fue completamente destruido de la tienda, en verdad había intentado obtener un buen regalo para su novia, mas no lo había logrado y lo único que haría seria decepcionarla…

Luego como si un brujo hubiese echado el peor de los maleficios sobre el buen Taichi apareció Temato enfrente de el con una sonrisa que Taichi solo había visto cuando colocaba uno a sus estudiantes, era la sonrisa "de la derrota estudiantil" como la habían llamado los alumnos.

-Al fin lo encuentro Yagami, ¿porque no me acompañas a dar un pequeño paseo?- dijo Temato y luego lanzo una sonrisa malvada a lo que Taichi se horrorizo y fue rápidamente sujetado por Temato y metido en un auto que hasta hace unos instantes había estado estacionado.

Taichi miro con miedo y al volante se encontraba la directora Bartolomeo, la pesadilla del alumnado, si Temato era terrible…Bartolomeo era el diablo echo carne…

- Bienvenido a las clases extras Yagami- dijo Bartolomeo disfrutando el efecto de sus palabras.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Clases extras nooooooo!- grito Yagami a lo que unos brazos lo alcanzaron y pronto Taichi no supo mas y todo se volvió oscuridad…

Mimi se encontraba zarandeando a Taichi quien parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla estudiantil otra vez.

El muchacho se despertó agitadamente observando a Mimi, confundido, había sido un sueño muy real para su gusto…

La joven le beso la frente y el joven pronto se tranquilizo, aunque sintió un leve dolor en sus dedos y al mirarlos estos se hallaban con unos pequeños pinchazos y Taichi pronto recordó, ¡tenia el regalo para Mimi!

Se levanto de la cama y saca de un cajón un pequeño muñequito de un hipopótamo, el cual tenía un Te amo bordado en su pansita, se lo dio a Mimi y le dijo:

- Esto es lo mejor que pude conseguir para ti, pero no es nada comparado con lo que mereces, te amo Mimi, te amo como no te das una idea…

- Oh Tai-chan, es hermoso y lo bordaste tu mismo, ¡me encanta!- dijo Mimi abrasándolo y dándole un tierno beso en los labios- por eso pobrecito no debes haber dormido bien pero sabes yo tengo algo que te va a encantar Tai-chan- dijo Mimi sonriendo maliciosamente…

-Te escucho princesa dime que tienes para mi…

Mimi le mostró algo a Taichi y este la miro con los ojos como platos.

- Pero Mimi…no tienes que…a ti no te gusta eso.

-Pero a ti si mi amor, y quiero hacerlo, por ti lo haría Taichi…

Taichi sonrió

- Eres la mejor mi amor…

Y así es como Mimi y Taichi terminaron el día de San Valentín, viendo una nueva película de acción en el cine juntos y abrasados…


End file.
